Frozen, A tale of two Blizzards 3 a new kind of storm (on hold)
by thunder child 14
Summary: In the conclusion to the tale of two Blizzards trilogy, Tommy, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff have to face a new dilemma. Parenthood! Follow their adventures as their children grow up. And when a new magical threat attacks Arrendelle, only the frozen gang with help from allies old and new can save it. Will they succeed or will Arrendelle be consumed in a war of magic on an epic scale?
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 3 part 1**_

3rd Person POV

The sun shone down brightly on the Kingdom of Arrendelle. As it usually did in the middle of summer but it seemed to be shining much more brightly than usual due to the mood of the four most important people in Arrendelle.

Queen Elsa and King Thomas or "Tommy" as he was known to his friends had only been married a year and 3 months and Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff a little more time at a year and 9 months. But both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had a secret that they were soon to share with their kingdom. They were both expecting children!

Both sisters were pouring over Baby related things, arguing about what went where and so on. Tommy and Kristoff helped with the planning themselves but Tommy was frequently busy as he had a kingdom of his own to run and he had to go back lots of times to make sure it was running smoothly. Because of this, Tommy had been considering merging England and Arrendelle making Arrendelle the capital city so he could stay with Elsa all of the time but until then Papa Tango, his private DC3 Aircraft (Which had been recently converted back to Piston Engine power since the Turboprops burnt more fuel than the Piston engines did) was spending most of its time in the air, flying between Arrendelle and the English Capital, known as London.

"I really think we should get this one" Anna said as she pointed to a pink crib in a book.

"No I think that we should get a purple or a blue one, since we don't know what genders our babies are going to be. And Blue and Purple are gender neutral" Elsa replied.

Elsa and Anna began to argue over what colour the cribs were going to be.

Tommy looked over to Kristoff and they both murmured "Three, Two, One" and then the room erupted in a bright flash of light and magic as the two sisters began what seemed like the 16,000th magic power battle that week. Anna (who had only recently received her powers as the Source of Magic) was the stronger of the two in magic and had more branches of magic under her command but Elsa had more skill with her magic due to Tommy training her before Elsa became queen.

"Ok, ladies, can we stop having fights over silly little things such as the Crib's colour. The announcement is tonight and we can't do it if we don't have a castle standing!" Tommy warned.

"SHUT UP!" Elsa and Anna shouted as they continued to have a power battle.

"Use the Child card" Kristoff suggested.

"Do you want to harm the Children? We don't know what effect using your powers in excess will do to them so we should use them as little as possible!" Tommy shouted over the roar of the duelling sisters.

This made them stop fighting and both sisters sat back down on the floor, taking deep breaths to calm themselves down.

"Now then" Tommy said, obviously shaken after Elsa and Anna's power battle "I think we can stop planning for the Baby's arrival and concentrate on the party"

Elsa and Anna just glared at Tommy but eventually they nodded and got to their feet.

"I suppose we can concentrate on the party for a little bit" Elsa agreed.

Several hours later

Tommy POV

"How do I look?" Elsa asked me, twirling around to show off her dress that she would be wearing for the Ball where she and Anna would announce their pregnancies. The Teal Coloured Dress that Elsa was wearing made Elsa look like a beautiful winter flower.

"Beautiful" was all I could say.

Elsa just smiled at me for a long moment and I embraced her in a tight bear hug.

"I still can't believe that we are announcing My Pregnancy to the world!" Elsa said to me.

"Don't be worried about it" I replied.

Elsa just smiled at me for a second before she took my arm and we both walked out of the door and towards the ballroom.

Honestly, I could almost hear my own heart beat but I could hear Elsa's definitely.

I gave Elsa's hand a reassuring squeeze and she squeezed my hand back, appreciating the gesture.

Eventually we arrived at the doors leading into the ballroom. Voices were coming from within and Elsa's breathing was increasing in speed.

"We will be fine!" I reassured Elsa.

"I know but, it is the biggest announcement I will ever have to make" Elsa replied, calming herself down.

Just then a very distinct tone of music reached our ears.

"Here's our cue" Elsa said to me.

And at that, I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 3 part 2**_

Elsa POV

As soon as Tommy opened the door, everyone on the other side turned to face us.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle and King Thomas of England" Kai announced as Tommy and I walked through.

I could see that Anna and Kristoff were already there and were standing on the raised platform nearby.

Tommy and I walked over to them and we stood side by side, watching the party continue on. We decided to wait for a few minutes to let the guests settle in and then we would announce Anna and my Pregnancies.

I was terrified to say the least, but at least Tommy would be there as well as Anna and Kristoff to protect me.

As the critical moment approached, I felt Tommy squeeze my hand gently and I squeezed his hand back.

Just then, the music stopped and I knew it was time.

"Thank you all for coming today." I began.

"We have called you all here because we have some important news" Tommy added.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle and My sister Princess Anna of Arrendelle are pregnant!" I said completing the announcement before my nerves got the better of me.

Everyone just stood in silence and I thought we had messed it up. But before I could say or do anything, someone began clapping and cheering!

"Congratulations!" was one of the things we heard from the crowd.

Tommy and I just smiled at everyone as did Anna and Kristoff. A surge of joy filled my system then and there. The whole kingdom now knew that Anna and I were Pregnant but I was secretly worried that there would be some people who would wish to do harm to the babies since there was a very big chance they would inherit our powers.

Tommy had assured me that no-one would dare try and harm our child since everyone in the nearby kingdoms had heard about how aggressive Tommy can be in a fight, especially when we captured the former Duke of Wesleton and I was barely able to stop an enraged Tommy from shooting the former duke.

The Makarov Pistol that Tommy used in that adventure was always with him, even though Tommy was one of the most powerful magical beings in the world!

I allowed Tommy to pull me into a dance and for the rest of the party, I couldn't remember anything else as it all passed in a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 3 part 3**_

Tommy POV

"Bloody Hell Elsa, how much chocolate have you eaten in the past 12 hours?" I asked in shock.

Elsa was sitting in front of me, eating from an enormous pile of chocolate! With the amount she and Anna were craving during their pregnancies I had to commandeer a DC8 jet aircraft just to bring in the extra supplies to support Arrendelle's own supplies of chocolate!

Kristoff and I had tried to stop Anna and Elsa eating so much chocolate multiple times but it always ended up with two very pissed off sisters!

"I don't know!" Elsa replied as she stuffed another portion of chocolate into her face.

Kristoff and I just looked at each-other with concern.

By now both Anna and Elsa were around roughly 8 months pregnant by now and their 'Baby Bellies' were showing enormously! The room where Elsa and Anna slept as kids was crammed with baby related stuff! Trust me when I say it was so packed it reminded me of how packed the DC8 transport planes were when I lead a portion of my Troops to help save Arrendelle from destruction from Hans's fire elemental army and how packed the submarine Andromeda was when we took on Marines to help attack the former Duke of Wesleton's ship and capture the Former Duke.

Another problem with Elsa and Anna was the fact that they kept pulling a constant stream of pranks on us!

Yeah sure I mean it's funny when you have a snowball thrown at your head when you are not looking but it is NOT funny when you have the floor suddenly turn to ice and then land on your butt!

At long last Elsa and Anna finished eating their chocolate which had just been made the previous day.

Kristoff sat down next to Anna and I sat next to Elsa.

"I think it is time we decide on the names for our children" I said.

"If it is a girl, I'll call it Winter and if it is a boy I'll call it Oscar" Elsa announced.

"Nice" I replied. Elsa giggled at my involuntary ice pun.

"If it is a Boy, I'll call it Oliver and if it is a Girl, I'll call it Summer" Anna added.

"Those are Lovely names" Kristoff replied.

"We're glad you two think that our Baby Names are lovely" Anna said with a smile on her face.

"We won't have to wait much longer to find out which names go to which child, just one month and we will hold our children in our arms" Elsa added.

"Just one month" I agreed.

It was true, just one month until Anna and Elsa gave birth. That would be a terrifying experience for everyone as Both Anna and Elsa were the two most powerful Female Magic users in Arrendelle's history! No-one knew what crazy stuff would happen during the births but rest assured, it would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 3 part 4**_

1 month later

Tommy POV

"Just keep pushing!" I heard someone yell at the top of their voice.

I could also hear both Anna and Elsa's screams of pain in reply as they pushed with all their might to give birth to their children. The medical team had asked Kristoff and I to stay outside of the infirmary whilst Elsa and Anna gave birth to minimise stress to the sisters despite Kristoff and my protests. Now all we could do was wait. Both Elsa and Anna had been in labour for at least an hour now and both Kristoff and I were worrying for them immensely.

"You think that Anna and Elsa are going to be ok?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry Kristoff, they will be fine!" I replied.

"I know I'm worried for Anna" Kristoff said.

"I am worried for Elsa as well" I agreed.

Just as I said that, everything fell silent!

Kristoff and I stood up, the crystal on the staff of winter glowing harshly with a bright blue light. We were both ready to burst in if needed but luckily we didn't.

One of the doctors came outside of the door, his face was a mask of sweat and honestly, he looked like he had just gone through hell!

"How are they?" Kristoff and I both asked at the same time, concern evident in our voices.

The doctor looked at us before he said "The Queen and the Princess have successfully given birth to two beautiful baby girls"

Kristoff and I sighed in relief and the harsh glow on the staff of winter died down.

"You may go in and see them but they are both still weak from giving birth" the Doctor said with a smile.

Kristoff and I didn't need asking twice, we both moved forwards and quietly entered the room. Elsa and Anna were lying on the delivery beds and both held a small, baby close to them.

"Hey Elsa, how are you feeling?" I asked in a soothing tone.

Elsa smiled at me for a long moment, her bright blue eyes showing signs of stress and tiredness.

"Hey Tommy" She said quietly.

I moved closer to her and Elsa seemed thankful for me being so close to her after what she just went through.

"Say hello to winter, our daughter" Elsa continued.

"Hey winter, it's your dad here." I said quietly.

Little baby winter turned her head to look at me with bright icy blue eyes. The same colour as Elsa and me!

"She's beautiful" I said to Elsa.

"Indeed she is" Elsa agreed.

I took a glance at Kristoff and Anna who were looking at their child, summer with loving eyes.

The sight of them made me smile warmly. Both Royal Couples of Arrendelle now had their own children and they would bring happiness and love to all, I just knew it!

(A.N sorry about the delays everyone! I am currently getting close to my final GCSE Exams and I am revising like crazy. I also am writing a new frozen Fan fiction as of now. Until then keep calm and carry on! Thunder child 14 over and out)


End file.
